


My King of Ballroom

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: The morning after the final, Emma finds herself waking up in Anton's arms.
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	My King of Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> AU.
> 
> This is the second part of my newly created series, "Emma and Anton". It is a continuation of my story, "My Dancing Queen". Originally, this story was supposed to be the only one about that pairing, but because of a comment of Jane, who said she would like to see more, I decided to create a series. So a big thank you to Jane for compelling me to continue writing about Emma and Anton. I hope you enjoy it!

When Emma awoke, she had no idea where she was; her mind still dazzled by sleepiness. But when she felt her head rising and falling, lying on something hard and yet warm, and her body being encircled by two strong arms, the memories of last night returned to her and she had to smile. Yesterday had been one of the best days in her entire life. Dancing in the final of Strictly Come Dancing had been a dream come true; especially dancing the Viennese Waltz again with Anton.

Anton.

During and after the dance, she had been on the brink of tears. Everyone thought that her emotional state resulted from the fact that this had been her last dance; which was kind of true. But it was far more than that. In the three months leading up to that dance, Emma had found herself falling in love with dancing. And with her dance partner. No matter if Saturday night had been good or bad, Anton always managed to make her smile. He always knew what to say, whether it was one of his silly jokes or a simple compliment on her appearance. Whenever Emma was with Anton, she felt loved. A feeling she had been missing for so long. She felt safe in Anton’s arms; knowing that whatever the judges would say, Anton was going to be right next to her and comfort her if necessary.

And when they had danced their final dance, Emma saw the happiness she had felt slip away from her. She had built a shell around her heart after her last relationship, which had ended badly, and for years, Emma found her happiness in her work. She had settled with the thought that her work was enough, that making other people be happy could replace the love from a man. And even though Anton had not given her anything but a true friendship, Emma did not know how she could go back to being satisfied by her work. But now she knew she did not have to.

As she looked up, Emma saw Anton smiling at her. “Good morning,” she said, snuggling even closer to him even though that was hardly possible.

“Good morning,” Anton said while gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I hope you slept well.”

Emma pushed herself up and rolled on top of Anton, feeling how his arms immediately wrapped around her back. She looked at him and felt how she got lost in his sparkling brown eyes.

“I slept brilliantly. Because I was in your arms,” Emma whispered.

Anton’s smile broadened and Emma leaned down, placing her lips gently on his. Anton put one hand in her hair, tangling his fingers in her hair, and after some time, he rolled over, trapping Emma underneath him. They had not slept with each other last night, both exhausted from the final and agreeing that they did not want to rush whatever was developing between them. Still, it was incredible hard for Anton to hold back. Because Emma lived nearby the studio, she had always driven back home after the show and had not booked a hotel room like Anton and many other pros and celebrities. This also meant that she had not brought any sleepwear with her. So Anton had given her his sleep shirt and only slept in his pyjama pants. And seeing Emma wearing nothing but his slightly too big shirt and panties was driving Anton crazy. Little did he know that Emma was getting hot too from seeing him shirtless and feeling him lying between her legs.

Anton kissed her cheek and asked, “What have you planned for today?”

Emma drove with her fingers through his hair while her other hand was on his back. “Driving to my parents to enjoy the first Sunday in months without a result show.” She laughed and continued, “My brother and his family are coming too.”

“Sounds like an enjoyable Sunday,” Anton answered, nuzzling her neck with pecks.

“And you?”

“I have nothing planned besides enjoying a nice bath.” Anton looked into Emma’s eyes, the blue colour shining brightly and making him feel happy. “When are you finished filming tomorrow?”

Emma looked at him, utterly confused. “Six. Why?”

“How about I pick you up from the studio and we go out for dinner?”

Emma felt how a tingling sensation spread in her body. She smiled shyly and asked, “You mean like a date?”

Anton drove with his thumb lightly over her cheek and nodded before kissing Emma again. “That is, if you like it to be one.”

“I would love that,” Emma said, feeling the happiness she had feared would be gone returning fully to her and her heart beating faster simply because she was in Anton’s arms.

“Great.” Anton leaned down again, his mouth kissing the outside of Emma’s ear. “But let’s enjoy the morning a bit longer. I quite like this arrangement, to be honest.”

Emma smiled broadly, grabbing Anton’s head and moving it in front of hers, claiming his lips with tender passion. Who knew what this spark between them would bring for the future, but right now, she only cared about enjoying every single minute.

That was how she had lived through Strictly, and that did not turn out so badly, didn’t it?


End file.
